Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses such as copiers, printers and facsimiles typically include a photoconductor, and an irradiator, an image developer, a transferer, a cleaner and a discharger around the photoconductor.
Stable image formation is based on an idea that a photoconductor starts in the same condition at each cycle of the image forming processes, i.e., charging, irradiating, developing, transferring, cleaning and discharging.
Therefore, a photoconductor having a long life and a stable properties, and a process of initializing the photoconductor are needed. The initial status of the photoconductor is that the photoconductor is not charged and no untransferred toner remains on the surface of the photoconductor. Therefore, the surface of the photoconductor needs cleaning after a toner is transferred therefrom and discharging.